xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Paraphilia
The Kingdom of Paraphilia--also called the Empire, or simply Paraphilia--is a fictional European country. Set in a world where countries are themed after sexual practices, persuasions, or beliefs, Paraphilia is based in fetish, with BDSM practices being the most widespread. The provinces of Paraphilia are each the center of certain fetishes, ranging from tame, to common, to downright polarizing. The Capital of Paraphilia is called Erotica. Those born here often identify by province, but are known collectively as Paraphilians. Etymology The name Paraphilia is drawn directly from the medical term used to describe atypical sexual interests, particularly in acts, objects, people or behaviors that are not considered normally sexual. Most of the provinces in Paraphilia bear similar references to the terms that describe local interests. The province of Sadistique, for example, is a clear reference to sexual sadism (specially, the word sadistic), where Erotica is named exactly after its term, referring to things of a sensual, but tasteful, nature. Of course, these references are mostly in honor of local tradition; Sadistique is not populated strictly by sadists, and Erotica is known to be particularly perverse. While the traditions do dictate their governance to some degree, the names themselves are largely symbolic. The same could be said of Paraphilia as a whole, as a number of their traditions are considered generally acceptable in many cultures, in opposition to the definition of the word itself. Geography Paraphilia is a land of rolling hills and lush soil, its weather ranging from rainy springs and temperate summers to radiant autumns and harsh winters. The seat of government is the Royal City of Erotica, located in the largest province, which shares its name. From here, the Crown rules, surrounded on all sides by the Inner Provinces, large holdings owned and run by the Royal Court. Far from the Capitol, long swaths of forest and farmland stripe the countryside, divided into the Outer Provinces. Its central location in relation to the rest of the world finds it sharing borders with many similar countries. To the northwest lies the neighboring Kingdom of Achillea, with its sister, the Kingdom of Sapphia, lying further north beyond it. To the south exists the independent land of Kamar, itself not a kingdom but a principality. To the west, beyond the sprawling and daunting Wall of Obscenity, lies the chaotic land of the same name. The lands are crossed by a great many roads, reaching in most places from border to border, welcoming travelers and trade from many lands. The only roads leading to the Wall, however, are those constructed strictly for military use. These roads, like the Wall itself, are heavily guarded. Law and Order As a kingdom founded on the principles of "strange" sexuality, laws in Paraphilia are more like guidelines in most cases. What is and is not allowed varies both by province and by the authority questioned. It is generally enforced that people may do and indulge in whatever they like, so long as it does no unwanted harm--with one exception. The Right of Consent A founding principle of Paraphilia as a whole is that all people have a Gods-given right to choose, be it what they do, believe, or enjoy, and that the right cannot be removed, unless it interferes with someone else's rights. In this, the Crown and Their Court are firm: any act that violates the right to refuse is forbidden. As a result, acts such as rape and murder are outlawed, both requiring a lack of consent to qualify under those titles, and are therefore punishable by law. Any act that even approaches challenging the concept of willing consent is free to call into question. The Law of Consent informs even the most arbitrary of legal action, as two people must consent to an action for it to be jointly consensual. For example, theft is illegal, as the owner of the stolen property has not consented to have it taken. Kidnapping is likewise disallowed; the person taken has given no permission, or else it would not be a kidnapping. The differences between demolition and vandalism, sex and rape, borrowing and burglary, fighting and assault, pranking and mischief, and a variety of other acts is the agreement of those involved. In all things, consent is the singular deciding factor. If both parties agree to the act, it's legal--and if they don't, it's a crime. Black Acts Though Paraphilia generally embraces all practice as a matter of course, there are a handful of banned fetishes which are always punishable under the law. Among these are: * Erotophonophilia (pleasure from murder) * Necrophilia (sex with a corpse) * Pedophilia (sex with a child) * Raptophilia (pleasure from committing rape) These are considered "Black Acts," as they are directly opposed the Law of Consent. Rape, by its own definition, requires a complete lack of consent, and is therefore completely illegal in all provinces. Though considered one of the more detested Black Acts, it can be difficult to prove in cases where consent is claimed by the aggressor's side. To ensure the sanctity of consent, as well as the safety of those involved, these cases are thoroughly investigated to ensure no wrong is done to innocent parties. Those convicted of giving false testimony of such violation are severely punished. Children are a protected class in Paraphilia, where the Age of Consent is fifteen. Anyone younger than this is considered a child in the eyes of the law, and cannot give consent. As such, any act requiring the permission of both parties is in violation if one of them is underage. Pederasty ranges from banned to frowned upon, as the age requirement borders on legal. Ephebophilia is permitted, as it relates to those over fifteen. The dead, having left the mortal coil, are unable to give consent. Barring the existence of a will stating otherwise, sex with a corpse is classified as a form of rape. Even in cases where such allowances supposedly have been made, most attempts at fornication with the physical dead often end in charges filed. The practice is frowned upon for many reasons, the least of which is a concern for public health. Murder is both the most common and the least negotiable of the major banned Acts. While it is possible to consent to death, the act of murder by definition requires the lack of consent to truly be murder. In reality, few cases of actual murder are defended as acts of desire, as claims of self-defense or personal insult are easier to defend. Those tried for true lust-murder often readily admit the lack of consent, that being part of the thrill. Those who attempt to plead preexisting or understood consent often lack appropriate support to make the claim stick. Gray Areas As with all things complex, there are situations that are not so easily judged. So-called "Gray Acts," such as vorarephilia (eating a person), exhibitionism (flashing), and frotteurism (touching people or parts), require either implied consent or a complete lack of it, making the question of consent more vague. Others, such as necrophilia, are questionable due to the lack of ability to give consent, but an inherent lack of harmful outcome (for anyone living). Pederasty, while technically illegal, is also considered Gray due to the close proximity of "legal" age, with specific instances even substituting parental consent for the child's. These latter cases are rare, save for instances of age-gap marriage and teenage experimentation. Those who indulge in Gray Acts do so aware of potential trouble with the Law, and so are encouraged to do so with care, to avoid prosecution or out-right violation. Instances in which a person willingly consents to a questionable act, whether sexual or otherwise, are often not prosecuted, so long as the claim can be supported by evidence. For example, a situation may be arranged where a person might allow their consent to be violated without openly stating so, to avoid ruining the illusion of non-consent. Likewise, a person wishing to be hurt (sadomasochism) or eaten (vore) can prepare a signed, notarized statement confirming the choice and, as necessary, their consent of death. In both these cases, proof of consent is key in freeing partners of blame. It is no surprise that notaries are popular in places where extreme fetishes are common. By itself, Erotica has no less than seventy within the city limits alone. Complications regarding consent often complicate matters of litigation. As a person has the right to consent, they also have the right to rescind that consent, unless otherwise bound by written agreement, debt, or duty. Cases where consent is dubious, such as with those who are ill or at a disadvantage, are also problematic. Alleged crimes regarding consent withdrawn, such as during sex or (regarding property) after the end of a marriage, go before a judge to be discussed by both sides. In this case, written evidence and testimony often make the difference, and the use of notarized documents becomes useful. In the end, it is to the judge--be they a magistrate, a viscount, or the Crown itself--to decide the outcome. Restrictions It is important to note that these laws only apply to Paraphilian citizens. Non-resident travelers are not technically protected by the Law, but can be judged based on violations of it, or else be extradited for judgment in their own land. Those who are not considered citizens--such as slaves, animals, demons and most non-humans--are not protected by the Law of Consent, as they have no rights at all. Without the right to consent or to refuse consent, decisions such as these are legally left to those who choose for them: their summoners, owners, or masters. (See Also: Punishment in Paraphilia) International Relationships Allied Paraphilia (itself dedicated to the love of the Other) is considered one of the three Lands of Attraction, along with its siblings, Achillea (dedicated to male love) and Sapphia (dedicated to female love). The Paraphilian Crown holds a peaceful agreement with both the Queen of Achillea and the King of Sapphia, dealing in trade and allowing travel freely across its borders. The Kingdom regularly accepts immigrants from both lands, its policy of consent dictating that all people have the right to live as they choose. The restrictive cultures of both countries make Paraphilia a haven for those who do not suit the places they were born. Paraphilians also regularly emigrate to these places, and do so with relative freedom. Opposed The Kingdom of Paraphilia has a tense relationship with the neighboring Land of Obscenity. That their practices are similar, both being focused on things considered "strange" by common standards, should be a point of common ground. However, the major difference between Obscenity and Paraphilia lies in consent--namely, that Paraphilia believes in it completely, while Obscenity does not believe in it at all. A number of wars have been waged for the right of consent, as Obscenian aggressors have tried and failed to cross Paraphilian borders. The construction of the Wall was in direct response to these attempts, and the Wall itself remains permanently under guard to prevent incursion. House Du Con of Sadistique is particularly notorious for its role in keeping peace during many of these battles, with "keeping peace" meaning "killing as many things as possible." Attempts at negotiating for peace between the sides have, as of yet, been unsuccessful. The Obscenian culture being structured almost specifically around the idea of gaining pleasure, no matter how painful or bizarre, has left it permanently at odds with its cousin, a state that is not likely to change. Indifferent Located south of Paraphilia, the Principality of Kamar is a land dedicated to the study of love in how it relates to spirituality. Paraphilia has relatively little interaction with Kamar, due to their vastly different cultures. The Paraphilian practice of open and sometimes flagrant sexuality is considered offensive by the Kamari, who see physical love as a spiritual expression of emotional love. In turn, Paraphilians generally think of the Kamari as prudish, their interests overly restricted to study and ritualistic practice. Both sides are content to leave one another be. Though the Kamari have shown no interest in causing unrest, their remote location in regards to the rest of Paraphilia offers a bare flank if they chose to do so. As the only access point to the country, Sadistique is charged with guard of its border. As of yet, the job has required little more than a guard detail, the largest threat posed being smuggling to avoid import tax. Cautious Southwest of Paraphilia, bordering the west of Sadistique, the city-state of Vorare is a newcomer to the land, having seceded from Obscenity to become its own entity. Boasting only a small--and admittedly dwindling--population, Vorare brought itself to attention with medical advancements, the development of advanced prosthetic devices and safer surgical practices being their greatest achievements. Political relations between Vorare and Paraphilia are just beginning, with Vorare showing an interest in forging some alliance. Their beliefs seem to align with Paraphilian traditions regarding the free practice of desire, but the fact that their population is in majority made up of man-eating demons and their halfling issue makes cementing anything lasting a complicated process. Vorare's having been part of Obscenity casts yet more poor light on its case, as the long history of tension between Obscenity and Paraphilia is an ongoing concern of the Crown. The Voratian position on consent remains somewhat divided, with many of its human inhabitants claiming to support it, even as they bear missing limbs. A vocal minority maintains the Obscenian perspective regarding the unimportance of choice. This combined with the nature of that minority--which is largely demonic--has left Paraphilia uncertain of whether an alliance would be wise. For as many folk believe the Voratians truly wish to join the country, just as many are certain the whole affair is an elaborate ruse, designed to offer them access to more partners...and victims. Culture and Pastimes (To be added) Practices by Location Erotica The center of Paraphilia, focusing on both the most common and the least "offensive" practices, including: * Pictophilia - arousal from images of sexual acts; pornography * Retifism - arousal caused by shoes * Transvestitism - sexual excitement caused by dressing as another gender * Katoptronophilia - enjoyment of sexual activity performed before a mirror; subset of exhibitionism * Xenophilia - attraction to foreigners Sadistique A province fixated largely on domination and submission fetishes, including but not limited to: * Erotic Asphixiation - strangling or being strangled; choking * Bondage - the act of restraining or being restrained * Collaring - the act of "marking" an owned person (often literal as well as figurative) * Domination/Submission - the desire to be controlled/restricted, or to control/restrict; D/s * Masochism - the enjoyment of humiliation and being harmed, beaten, bound or otherwise abused * Sadism - inflicting pain or suffering on others, usually with consent Libertine (From libertine ''(adj): characterized by a disregard of morality, especially in sexual matters; (n): a person, especially a man, who behaves without moral principles or a sense of responsibility, especially in sexual matters; a freethinker in regards to religion.) A city in Sadistique, governed by House Du Con and their bannermen, Clan Masque. Due to a loose definition of purpose, Libertine exhibits a number of vague fetishes, including: * Exhibitionism - the desire to show genitals unexpectedly to unconsenting people (Gray Act) * Partialism - fixation with non-genital body parts (ex: feet) * Sexual Fetishism - attraction to non-living, non-sentient objects * Zoophilia - sexual attraction to animals (Gray Act) House Du Con and Clan Masque also engage in, and encourage the practice of: * Androphilia - sexual interest in masculine people, and masculinity in general * Bisexuality - attraction to both one's own and other genders equally * Homosexuality - attraction to one's same sex (considered socially taboo elsewhere, minus Achillea) * Stetholagnia - attraction to muscles and displays of strength Mastri (From ''mastery (n): control over or superiority to someone or something; comprehensive knowledge) A city-state with its own culture and practices, including: * BDSM - a lifestyle based in control, pain-play and punishment, broken down into: ** Bondage - the act of restraining or being restrained ** Discipline - the act of inflicting punishments for sexual gratification ** Domination/Submission - the desire to be controlled/restricted, or to control/restrict; D/s ** Masochism - the enjoyment of humiliation and being harmed, beaten, bound or otherwise abused ** Master/Slave - one person holding ownership over another in a temporary or permanent state ** Sadism - inflicting pain or suffering on others, usually with consent * Vorare A city-state on the border of Sadistique, observing a full culture surrounding the act of vore, including: * Abasiophilia - attraction to people with impaired mobility * Acrotomophilia - attraction to people with amputations * Apotemnophilia - the desire to become an amputee * Autassassinaphilia - arousal caused by dangerous situations * Erotophonophilia - pleasure derived from committing murder (Black Act) * Teratophilia - attraction to monstrous or deformed people * Vorarephilia - the act of devouring a person in part or whole, or being devoured (Gray Act) Undiscovered Unnamed 1 (Age and Size Difference) Despite appearances, practice here is rarely pedophilic, the interest revolving largely in the illusion of such a relationship. Fixations include: * Adolescelophilia - arousal from dressing or roleplaying as a child or preteen * Chronophilia - fixation with partners of a vastly different age * Infantilism - parent/child play, with or without sexual overtones * Macrophilia/Microphilia - attraction to physically tiny or enormous people Unnamed 2 (Voyeurism and Non-Interactive) Fetishes that involve watching with little or no interaction (considered "soft" fetishes), including: * Bondage - restraining or being restrained * Kinbaku - specialized bondage featuring intricate rope-tying; Shibari * Troilism - watching one's partner with another; cuckolding * Voyeurism - observing others in sex acts, particularly if the parties are unaware Trivia * The Kingdoms of Achillea and Sapphia (formerly the Kingdoms of Yaoi and Yuri) are named for the terms "achillean" and "sapphic", both terms that refer to attraction between men and women. In their original incarnations, the lands were named for similar genres in Japanese media. * Likewise, the Land of Obscenity (Or "Hentai") refers to the lewd and often bizarre pornographic contents of the genre. Its slang reference, X, refers similarly to hardcore pornography. Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia Category:Locations (KoY)